February 24th
by Honeydewmelon56
Summary: Another semester at Anubis house...wait, not at Anubis house! the gang packs their bags and heads to a mysterious mansion in search of the illustrious Water of Isis at, of course, Senkhara's request. A familiar face joins with victor to ruin their plans; while Eddie's act of rebellion against his dad might come with consequences...Set after they discover the chasm in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this over a year ago for a fandom I used to be in and cause of my lack of confidence for my Once Upon a Time stories, I felt like posting this instead for a while. Yes, I know it kinda sucks…minus the "kinda" part. Lol. And I'm sorry if the little interjections (in bold, throughout the story) are a bit annoying, Idky but I decided to keep them. So yeah. And this was written over a year ago, so I doubt I'll finish it, but (somehow!) I made it a lot longer than my usual OUAT stories so I'll have enough to just post for a while. Review if you are/were a HOA fan! **

**This starts somewhere after they crossed the chasm in season 2, and eddie is not the osirian; nina is there; Senkhara and rufus did not get sucked down into hell :(**

Nina looked out the window of her cab. A lot had happened last semester. She had found the mask of Anubis and gave it to Senkhara, everyone had just about given up the idea of eternal life, and Vera was put in jail. _All that's behind you now_ thought Nina. She wanted to have a normal year here for once. Everything was perfect, Joy was less interested in Fabian, Victor had no idea where the cup was hidden and best of all, and she had gotten Senkhara off her back. Or so she thought….

"Hey Eddie!" called Patricia as she ran up to him.

Eddie kept walking.

"How's little sweetie junior?" Patricia said mockingly.

Eddie glared at her. "Shut up!" he yelled and stormed away. Patricia looked a little confused.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"NINA!" cried Amber as she came running up her.

Nina had barely just walked into the house when almost everyone flooded into the hallway to greet her. Fabian and Nina hugged.

"I missed you" said Fabian. Nina smiled.

They leaned in to kiss when Amber grabbed Nina's arm and dragged her up the stairs. "Wait until you see our room!" she said. Fabian and Nina looked at each other with that "oh Amber" look.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

On the way to class Patricia ran up to Eddie. He had a "ugh" look on his face as he ignored Patricia and kept walking.

"Eddie!" Patricia said and put her hand on his shoulder.

"What!?" he said, ripping it off.

"I just came to apologize for the sweetie junior thing" said Patricia.

"Oh" said Eddie, "I'm not mad about that I just don't want to be reminded that I'm related to him"

Patricia smirked. "What happened?"

Eddie opened his mouth but then people started flooding the hallways. Eddie disappeared in the crowd.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Everyone sat at the dinner table while Trudy brought out the food. "Sibuna reunion Frobishersmythe's study. Pass it on" whispered Amber.

After dinner all the sibuna's gathered in the dusty old study. "This brings back memories" said Patricia.

"That's not exactly what I would call a good thing" said Nina.

Everyone sat around on the old furniture and Fabian put out the leftover food he had swiped from the kitchen.

"Ugh! Frobisher needed a cleaning lady!" said Amber.

She hit the chair with her hand and a cloud of dust rose up. Everyone coughed and tried to fan the dust away with their hands.

"Wait stop" said Fabian. Everyone quieted. "I hear someone" said Fabian.

Just then the door to the study started opening. "Victor!" Nina said nervously.

"Everyone! Through the bookcase!" said Fabian.

They pressed themselves against the bookcase and it turned around just as Victor entered the study. The sibuna's were scanned and turned back to look through the hole in the bookcase. What they saw was Victor coming after them.

"Aha! I know you're in there! Come out immediately or the consequences will be severe!" shouted Victor.

"What do we do?" Amber said nervously.

"You won't come out? I guess I'll just wait here until you do!" said Victor.

"Let's go!" mouthed Nina and they ran away.

They ran through all the tunnels, over the chasm, and didn't stop until they reached the mask room.

"This is bad" said Patricia.

"How long is he going to stay in there?" said Nina.

Fabian put his arm around her. "Don't worry he can't wait there forever" he said, "We just have to wait here until he leaves"

"or gets eaten by the zombies in the basement!" said Alfie.

Amber whacked his shoulder and he fell against the wall. He knocked a painting off the wall to reveal an eye of Horus indentation. Nina walked over and her necklace started to glow. She put her locket in the indentation and a door slid open to reveal a little panel in the wall. There was a small pedestal inside with a note on it. Nina picked it up and it said _this was one thing I was never able to get_ **(I suck at poetry so I just did that) **

"weird" said Amber.

"Yeah…well we should go check if Victor is still there" said Nina.

Fabian peered through the hole in the bookcase. "He's asleep" he whispered.

He pushed the button and the bookcase turned around. They tiptoed across the room.

"Phew! That was close" said Nina.

"Yes but what did the note mean?" asked Fabian.

"Let's not worry about it, it was just some note that Frobisher wrote" said Nina. She was determined to have a normal school year for once. "Goodnight" she said and kissed him on the cheek.

*Nina's dream*

_Nina was walking home from school, alone. She smiled at the thought that she would finally have a normal semester here. Suddenly the note floated down and landed in her hands. She read it and when she looked up; she saw Senkhara standing right in front of her. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" Nina screamed and turned around to run. Senkhara flashed in right in front her. "Do not disobey me!" she snapped, "find it!" Nina looked confused. "Find what?" she asked. "The water of Isis! _**(I just made that up)** _find it or forfeit your life!" Senkhara said. _Nina awoke, startled, and said "not again!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie shot another spitball at Mr Sweet. Patricia looked at him both amused and confused. Ptoo! He shot another. Mr Sweet flinched but kept writing on the board. Patricia, along with the rest of the class, was starting to giggle. Ptoo!

Mr Sweet turned around and yelled "that is it! Edison you have detention!"

Eddie looked a little shocked and turned to Patricia. "Wait until you see what I'm gonna do next!" he laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"So why did you call an emergency sibuna meeting?" asked Alfie.

"Yeah I was in the middle of straightening my hair" said Amber.

"Guys focus! I had a dream last night" said Nina.

"Oh so did I! I was flying around using a scarf as a Hang glider" said Amber.

Everyone looked at her with a "what?!" look. "And I don't even think it was designer!"she said.

"Anyway…" said Nina, "Senkhara was in the dream"

"what?!" said Fabian, "did she curse you?"

Nina shook her head and smiled a little at Fabian. "What does that old hag want?" said Patricia.

"Something called the water of Isis" said Nina. Patricia mouthed the word "weird"

"wait a minute" said Fabian, "I think I've heard of that!" he said. "Come on!"

The sibuna's walked into the hallway when they were stopped by an angry looking Victor.

"That was a very clever trick you pulled" he said, "but you cannot outsmart me" he said and handed them toothbrushes.

The sibuna's groaned. While shlupping **(haha I heard that somewhere and it sounds funny. It means like walk or something I guess) **off to the bathroom Fabian said and put his arm around her shoulder

"I guess we'll just have to go another night. But don't worry Nina, I won't let Senkhara hurt you"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Last night Eddie had been scheming ways to get back at Mr Sweet. He had set up a pressure plate on his chair that would trigger the ceiling to release an enormous water balloon right onto him. The plan was brilliant, and it was going to be epic. More importantly, the reaction from old sweetie would be priceless. Patricia leaned over to Eddie.

"I can't wait to see what you're gonna do today" she whispered.

"Oh just wait. It's gonna be epic" said Eddie.

Mr Sweet had just finished his lecture on the cell structure of something when he sat down and the pressure plate engaged. He heard it engage and looked up to see an enormous jiggly water balloon falling down on him, as if in slow motion. Splash! It splashed all over him, his desk, and sprayed the front row students. He sat there for a second, dazed, and then wiped the water from his eyes and screamed

"EDISON!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Shh! Come on!" whispered Nina.

They were attempting to sneak by Victor and out to the library to research the water of Isis. They snuck out the door and ran to the library. Once inside, they were greeted by Jasper, who seemed a lot less stressed now that he wasn't being threatened by Rufus or Vera.

"Hello sibuna's!" Jasper said.

Everyone's eyes widened. "Jasper! Keep it down! Not everyone needs to know!" said Fabian.

"Right, sorry. What can I do for you?" asked Jasper.

"Umm…we were wondering if you…knew anything…about…the water of Isis?" Nina said awkwardly.

Jasper suddenly became more intrigued. "The water of Isis? Well it's just an ancient myth! It doesn't exist according to history" said Jasper.

Nina looked a little disappointed. Jasper, noticing Nina's disappointment, said "well it is one of the most powerful things in ancient history. Isis had a magical fountain that had water that would be an ingredient in an elixir of life" he was interrupted,

"of course! When anything not related to eternal life around here! Why can't everything revolve around shopping? Or lip-gloss?" said Amber. The others glared at her. "Sorry! Continue!" said Amber.

"As I was saying, it can be an ingredient in an elixir of life, or it can be used to bring someone back to life" said Jasper.

"Bring someone back to life?" said Nina; she turned to Fabian, "Senkhara wants to become _human?_"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eddie sat in Mr Sweet's office. Mr Sweet, after having dried off, was pacing around the room.

"Edison" he said, "why are you acting out in class so much? Is it just to make yourself look "cool" he said while putting air quotes around the word cool. "Or is it just because you want to get back at me? Son, I did nothing wrong"—he was cut off,

"no that's where you were wrong, Eric! Do you not remember the little incident that happened during the summer? Do you?" said Eddie.

"Edison, I"—Mr Sweet began, "you don't get it! I will never forgive you! You are not my father!" Eddie said angrily and stormed out, slamming the door.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Senkhara? You met with her again?" asked Jasper.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Nina.

Fabian put his arm around Nina protectively. "Yes she said that she has to find the water of Isis" said Fabian.

"Well good luck with that!" Said Jasper, "as far as anyone is concerned, it doesn't even exist"

"but do you have any more information about it?" asked Nina.

"Yes" said Jasper, "the magical fountain was destroyed in battle and the water lost all of its powers. Isis only had managed to save a small amount in an old glass perfume bottle" **(ok for the record I made up everything about the water of Isis) **he went away for a second and brought back a book, open to a page with a picture of the bottle on it.

He showed it to the sibuna's and Nina said "it's beautiful"

it was a glass bottle shaped liked a faceted heart and had a gold and crystal cap. Nina took the book from Jaspers hands. "You don't by any chance know where it is?" Nina said.

Jasper looked at her quizzically. "Is it here at the school?" asked Fabian.

"No its not" said Jasper.

"Then where is it?" asked Fabian.

"It's said to be in the Frambuesa Castle in the northeast of England" said Jasper. Nina and the other sibuna's looked disappointed.

"That's on the other side of the country!" said Nina.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jerome was walking home from school on a path near the woods. He heard a faint man's voice coming from the woods so he decided to follow the sound. He came to a clearing where he saw a man with piercing blue eyes talking on his cellphone next to a van. "N-n-n-no! No!" Jerome said, "It can't be!" he said, petrified with fright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovelies! Here's another chapter and btw, I'm so bad at remembering to put these but: **

**I do not own House of Anubis, cuz if I did we wouldn't have to wait an entire year between seasons :)**

**And the name of the castle I just made up, I didn't know what to call it I just keysmashed and used whatever autocorrect chose for me lol. Remember to review please! It makes me happy and you will get a cookie :) I will roast marshmallows with your flames! **

Patricia caught up to Eddie as he was walking down the school hallway. "Hey!" she said.

"Hey" he said halfheartedly.

Patricia tried again, as how her attempt to cheer up Eddie failed. "So I was thinking we could go out to dinner later" she said.

Eddie perked up at that. "Oh really? Since when do you like going on real dates?" he said.

"It'll be fun! We can go to a fancy restaurant and", Patricia was cut off,

"Fancy restaurant?" Eddie said, giving her a look.

"Yeah you know you, me…and your dad" Patricia said.

Eddie suddenly got a little angrier. "My dad? No way!" said Eddie as he walked off, steaming mad.

"Well that didn't go very well!" she said. Her plan had failed, miserably.

The sibuna's sat in the living room, worrying about how they were going to get to the Frambuesa let alone have enough time there to search it for the water of Isis.

"What are we going to do?" asked Nina.

"Yeah sure" said Patricia, dazedly looking at Eddie.

"Patricia! Are you even listening?" snapped Fabian.

Patricia snapped out of it and said "sorry!" and they continued discussing their problem.

Just then, Jerome ran through the door, sweaty and red faced. He looked terrified. The sibuna's ran over.

"Jerome! Are you ok?" asked Nina.

"Buddy! What's going on?" asked Alfie.

"What happened?" asked Nina.

He looked up at them with terrified eyes and said "r-r-Rufus is back"

"No!" said Fabian.

"Just what we need! Another problem!" said Alfie.

"Did he see you? Did he hurt you?" asked Nina.

The sibuna's swooned over there key witness. Jerome, being too scared by the thought of Rufus returning, didn't even take advantage of it.

"Where did you see him?" asked Nina.

"In the woods" Jerome replied.

Nina turned to the rest of the sibuna's. "This is bad. If Rufus gets ahold of one of us who knows what he'll do" she said with fright.

Mara was walking down the hallway when she passed mr sweet. "Good morning Mr Sweet" she said.

"Umm hello Mara" he said, seemingly distracted.

"Are you all right? You seem a bit…distracted" said Mara.

"Oh…umm…I'm fine Mara I was just wondering if I could get your opinion on something" said mr sweet.

"What is it?" asked Mara, curious.

"I was thinking how about a field trip?" said mr sweet.

"A field trip?" asked Mara.

"Yes I would bring the whole school" said mr sweet.

"Bring us where?" asked Mara.

mr sweet said "the Frambuesa Castle" **(sorry it's just all talking I try not to make the paragraphs just talking but this was hard cause it's just a conversation between them) **

Jerome walked up to his locker. He opened it and to his surprise he found a note sitting there**. (The same eye symbol that was on the sibuna invitations that Amber made was on it) **Jerome suspiciously and somewhat curiously picked up and opened it. It read _do you want to become an official sibuna? Burnt out tree in the woods. After school_. _Bring something to sacrifice._

Jerome walked out to the burnt out tree keeping close watch on his surroundings, afraid Rufus might pop out and murder him. He met the sibuna's all waiting for him.

"Ok for the record we are all against making you a sibuna except Alfie" said Patricia.

"Yeah he put up a surprisingly", Alfie looked a little offended, "good argument" said Nina.

Jerome looked excited, despite the negative comments, and he and Alfie started celebrating.

"Yeah dude! You're a sibuna!" said Alfie.

Jerome, remembering he had a reputation to uphold, said "yeah sure. I don't care" Amber and Patricia laughed.

"Ok did you bring something to sacrifice?" asked Fabian.

Jerome held up a photo of him and his dad **(I couldn't think of anything) **they stood up and went to the trash can thing and Jerome threw the photo into the fire.

"Now say this, I Jerome Clarke being of sound mind promise to stand by my fellow sibuna members Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Fabian Rutter, so on. These are our vows, let no man, or woman, tear them asunder" said Nina.

**(I think I got that right. Sorry if it's not correct it's been a long time since I've seen season one) **Jerome held up his hand and said the vows. Then they all did the sibuna sign. "Sibuna!" they all said at once.

All the sibuna's (including Jerome) met in Nina and Amber's room. They had told him everything about Senkhara, the water of Isis, and that it was hidden in the Frambuesa Castle.

"Oh and if you ever double-cross us again you'll wake up tomorrow _underwater" _Patricia said to Jerome.

"I'm not scared of you!" he retorted.

"Well I could have Nina sick Senkhara after you" Patricia said casually. Jerome's face palened **(is that a word? It means it got pale) **and he shut up quickly.

"Patricia" Nina said, "I couldn't do that!"

"Thank you!" said Jerome.

"No I just mean Senkhara controls me not the other way around" said Nina, laughing.

Jerome looked mad as Nina high-fived Patricia. "Not funny!" said Jerome.

They all were bickering when Victor yelled for everyone to come downstairs. They got up and walked down the stairs to find everyone else.

"Mr Sweet has informed me of a little field trip you will be going on" said Victor, promptly.

Everyone started to chatter. "Where?" asked Joy.

"The Frambuesa Castle" said Trudy as she was drying a plate.

All the sibuna's got this happy look on their faces.

"That was _so_ lucky!" said Nina.

"The whole school will be going" said Victor.

"How long are we going to stay there?" asked Fabian.

"The rest of the semester" said Victor.

Nina got another happy look. "That gives us enough time to search!" Nina whispered to Fabian.

"Are there any good shops there?" asked Amber. The sibuna's glared at her.

"Go now! Pack your suitcases! We leave tomorrow morning!" said Victor. Everyone stood there and chattered. "GO NOW!" Victor shouted. Everyone looked and cleared out of the room.

The next morning everyone from the school got onto busses to go to the Frambuesa Castle.

"How lucky is this? That we get to spend the rest of the semester at the Frambuesa castle" said Nina as she sat down.

Fabian sat next to her. "I bet Senkhara will be happy…or at least not angry" he said. Nina laughed. The bus began to move and they started off for the Frambuesa castle.

**If I get 5 reviews on this chapter I'll tell you why I decided to title this fic "February 4****th****" **

**Go now my lovelies, be free! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! I'm feeling really excited to post these lately so here's another chapter! Yay! And in the last chapter I said February 4****th**** but I meant February 24****th****. It was late, I soz :) **

The Nina was partially asleep on Fabian's shoulder when she felt the bus stop. She sat up and shook Fabian.

"Were at the Frambuesa castle!" said Nina.

Fabian woke up and everyone unloaded from the bus.

"Wow!" said Nina along with about half the school. "And I thought our school was big!" she added.

There in front of then was a huge mansion surrounded by forest and trees and flower gardens. It was at least 6 or seven stories high and covered in windows. Everyone walked down the pathway and into the fancy lobby.

"This is where were spending the rest of the semester?" asked Nina.

"It looks big enough, there should be at least one decent shopping mall around here somewhere" said Amber. Patricia softly kicked her in the leg.

"Ow!"

Just then Jerome walked in, bickering with Poppy.

"You just had to put an ice cube down my shirt!" said Jerome.

"Come on gerbil! It's a classic gag!" said Poppy.

Jerome bent down to Poppy. "But Mara was on that bus! Now she thinks I'm a total spaz!" Jerome tried to say quietly.

Poppy got this hysterical look on her face. Jerome looked like he was going to beat the fudge out of Poppy when Nina called "Jerome!" and he glared at the smirking Poppy and walked away towards the sibuna's. "What?!" he snapped.

"Wow! Someone's got an attitude!" said Amber. Patricia laughed.

"Shut it bottle blonde!" said Jerome. Amber glared at him.

Nina interrupted by saying "guys! Calm down! Things are going great, were already at the Frambuesa castle and now all we need to do is find the water of Isis and give it to Senkhara!" said Nina excitedly.

Everyone looked skeptical. "Just like it was so easy to find the mask of Anubis last year? Oh we found the tunnels all we need to do is finish every task!" said Alfie. Jerome looked confused. Nina looked annoyed.

"She doesn't talk like that" said Fabian, wrapping his arm around Nina's shoulder.

Just then mr sweet called for the sibuna's to come over.

"Here are your room keys" he said, handing them a set of keys with numbered tags on them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Nina was unpacking while Amber sat on one of the beds reading a magazine. "Why am I doing all the work?" Nina asked.

"Because", she was cut off by Senkhara flashing in. "EEK!" amber squealed. She looked scared and backed away and hid under the covers of the bed.

Nina, however, didn't show any fear whatsoever and walked right up to Senkhara. "I know why you want the water of Isis! You want to become human so you can continue your reign of terror" said Nina, "I don't know why I'm helping you! You're just going to…take over the world! That's why you want to become human isn't it? So you can haunt everyone?"

Senkhara grabbed Nina's arm in anger. "Do not insult me! You are helping me because if you don't, you will suffer!" she said.

Nina had a look of pain on her face as her arm glowed red. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me go!" said Nina, who was now on the floor.

Senkhara let go of her arm. Nina laid all sprawled out on the floor and looked up at her. "That is not why I want the water of Isis!" she said before dissolving into thin air.

Nina was lying in bed when Amber came back with the rest of sibuna. "Nina!" Fabian shouted and ran to her side. She smiled at how much he cared for her. "Are you ok? What happened to you?" Fabian asked.

"Guys please don't make a big fuss over me it's just…" Nina said and rolled up her sleeve.

Everyone but Jerome gasped. Everyone, but Jerome, rushed over to her side.

"You've been Senkhara-ed!" Alfie said.

Jerome looked totally confused. "Am I missing something?" he said.

"A lot" said Amber.

Nina sat up and said "come one Senkhara will stamp you guys to if we don't get going on this new quest" she got out of bed.

"Fabian you do some research online, Alfie and Jerome…um…do what you always do, sneak around and eavesdrop on people, and me, Amber and Patricia will explore" she said.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Victor was skulking about in the library. He wondered about Vera. Where is she? Is she ok? He knew that she had betrayed him by working for Rufus but he had liked trying to get the mask with her. He had almost felt happy for the first time since 1922 when he was a kid. She was the only person who had ever cared for him, even if it was just an act. He felt it as something more.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Any luck?" Nina asked Fabian.

"No, how about you? Did you find any secret passages and or tunnels?" Fabian said.

Nina laughed "I'm kind of glad we didn't" she said.

They walked into the lobby together when mr sweet said "everyone! Everyone! We will be having a field trip into town today!"

Amber looked excited. "Ooh can we go shopping?" she asked. Nina laughed and pulled her aside.

"Come on everyone!" mr sweet said. Everyone piled into the busses and they drove into town.

"Ugh I'm glad were off the bus!" said Nina as her Fabian and Amber stepped off. "I could have sworn Victor was watching me" she added.

"You're being paranoid" said Fabian.

They stepped off the bus and mr sweet lead everyone to a building on the other side of the street. Everyone but the Anubis house people went with the crowd. Nina looked across the street and saw the local police kiosk. Patricia looked too.

"Hey looks like they're getting another inmate" said Patricia pointing to a lady standing in front of the police car.

The lady had short blonde hair and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. They couldn't see her face because it was turned away from them. Her hand was chained to the car with handcuffs.

"She looks kind of familiar" said Mara. The lady turned her head so that everyone could see her face.

"Vera?!" said Nina.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn…lol, I reeeeally hate vera! Review if you hate her too! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this over a year ago, plus I reeeeeeeeally hate vera so I decided to do this but this chapter is kinda weird don't judge me I WAS A WEIRD CHILD. **

"Vera!? Seriously?!" said Nina.

"Of all people they bring there! It had to be that two faced, lying, cheating, stealing, evil-" Alfie was interrupted,

"We get it" said Patricia.

Nina was panicking so Fabian put his arm around her. "It's ok she can't hurt any of us. She can't do anything chained to the car" said Fabian.

Alfie looked as if he actually had a light bulb over his head. "That gives me an idea….." he said. He ran off and into a small general store close by. The rest were too worried about Vera being merely across the street from them. Alfie came running out of the general store and back to all the Anubis house people with five cartons of eggs in his arms.

"Alfie! What's with the eggs?" said Fabian.

"Yeah dude, wait until we get back to the castle to make an omelet" said Eddie.

Alfie took an egg out of the carton. "I'm not going to _eat_ it!" he said.

The others looked with curious faces (also mildly scared faces) at Alfie holding the brown egg. Alfie just suddenly threw it right at Vera. Splat! It hit her right in the face. She looked at them, now noticing that they were all standing there.

"Alfie!" said Mara.

"She's chained to a car! What can she do?" said Alfie.

"Good point" said Patricia.

Amber picked up an egg. "Get her!" she screamed.

Vera looked terrified as the children ran towards her flinging eggs. Soon everyone from Anubis house was taking their revenge on Vera. The eggs were coming at her rapidly. The kids had already gone through two cartons and Vera was begging them to stop.

"Please! Please stop! Please! I'm begging you! Ple-hee-hease!" she cried. She was covered in goo and shell bits and the kids kept flinging eggs. "Help! Help me! Please!" Vera cried.

The kids were laughing at Vera's pain until Victor came running out from behind the bus. Vera was on the ground, lying in the egg goo, begging for mercy when he came.

"Vera!" he said and came running to help her up.

"You miscreants! how dare you throw eggs at her!" screamed Victor, "go to the group!" everyone looked at Victor, surprised and shocked. "IMMEDIATELY!" Victor screamed at them.

The students scattered and Victor lent a hand to Vera to help her up. She took it and stood up. "What have they done to you?! You've been crying" Victor said, wiping some egg off her face.

"Oh Victor! Why are you being so kind to me? I betrayed you!" Vera sobbed.

"Vera you had your reasons, Rufus Zeno is a bad man" said Victor.

Just then a policeman came out and walked to the car. He unlocked her handcuffs.

"Come on scumball" he said pushing Vera.

She slipped in the egg go and fell flat on her face.

This angered Victor. "How dare you! She is not to be pushed around!" said Victor.

He helped Vera up off the egg goo covered ground. "No visiting the new inmates you can visit her tomorrow" said the policeman. The policeman led Vera inside and she looked back at Victor. **(eugh, Victera. Bleh)**

The Anubis house people entered the lobby of the castle after getting off the bus to find one angry Victor in the living room.

"After your little escapade with the eggs I have no choice but to punish you" said Victor.

Nina looked at Fabian with a what-the-heck-is-going-on look. Victor handed out toothbrushes to everyone. They groaned and shlupped off.

"Wow! That was weird!" said Patricia.

"Yeah I wonder why he defended Vera" said Nina.

"Awwwwww! He's still in love with her!" said Amber; she made a eww face, "eww"

The next morning at breakfast Fabian said "I did some research last night. I found that if a spirit with power drinks the water of Isis to become human they really become human"

Nina and Amber looked confused.

"Senkhara will lose her powers" Fabian said.

Nina got this really pained look on her face.

Fabian noticed "are you alright?" he said with concern.

"No. I was saying some pretty mean things to Senkhara about her wanted to become human so she could take over the world" said Nina.

"That's why you got the mark!" said Fabian.

"I'm a terrible person" said Nina.

Fabian took her hand. "No you're not! Senkhara is the terrible one, cursing you twice" he said.

Nina smiled and was about to say something but was interrupted by Victor coming in. "I'm just going out to the bank" he said.

"What are you buying?" asked Fabian.

"That is none of your concern!" Victor said and left.

"Weird" said Nina.

Victor arrived at the kiosk where they were holding Vera until she was transferred to the other prison. Victor went up to the desk and said "I like to pay the bail for Vera Devenish" **(ok I don't know how people pay bails just go with it)**

Vera sat alone in her cell. Sad, alone, and covered with dried eggs, she cried. _I can't believe they hate me so much to throw eggs at me! I really messed up last year…._ Vera thought. The policeman came up to her cell and started unlocking it.

"It's your lucky day you've just made bail" he said, "your free to go"

Vera walked, surprised, down the hall. _Who paid my bail?_ She thought. Then she saw Victor standing there at the end of the hall way. "Victor!" she said. She ran up to him.

"Vera!" he said, "you're still covered in egg!"

Vera looked down at herself. Covered in dried egg, her orange jumpsuit clung to her body and her hair was stiff. "I look horrible don't I?" she said.

"Actually No" said Victor, taking her hands;for the first time in a long time Vera laughed. "Why did you pay my bail? I made a fool out of you last year, I betrayed you" she said.

"No Vera, those idiots made a fool out you and you didn't betray me" said Victor. Vera smiled happily.

They arrived back at the castle and walked into the lounge room, where all the Anubis house residents were sitting.

"Hello vermin! Look who's your new housemother" Victor said. Vera, still covered in egg, stepped up and waved.

"Hello I'm your new housemother" she said.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter! **

"What?!" said Nina.

"NO!" said Patricia.

"This can't be happening! This is not happening!" Mara said.

Everyone began to freak out and leave.

"This is not good! Very, very not good!" said Nina.

Vera looked very offended, hurt and embarrassed. "Well that was quite the welcome" she said, forcing a smile.

Victor looked sympathetic. Well as sympathetic as he could get, he is Victor. "Those idiots won't be mean to you ill make sure off it" said Victor, "a good toilet cleaning should do it" he said storming off.

Vera grabbed his arm. "No that will only make them hate me even more" she said.

"I suppose your right" he said and noticed she was still covered in egg.

"I'll have Trudy make you a cup of tea and I will draw you a bath" he said.

Vera smiled "thank you Victor" she said gratefully.

All the sibuna's gathered in Nina and Amber's room. "This is really bad!" said Nina.

"Pshhh yeah! We threw eggs at her and now she's coming to live with us! That would fall under the category bad" said Patricia.

"Don't forget she's evil" said Amber.

"Come on let's try and find the water of Isis fast so Senkhara will lose her powers" said Nina.

Alfie, Patricia, Jerome, and Amber made shocked faces. "She'll lose her powers?" asked Amber.

"Maybe she doesn't know and when she drinks the stuff she'll be like oh no! I lost my powers!" Said Alfie, mocking senkharas voice.

Everyone laughed. "No I'm pretty sure she knows" said Fabian.

"But why would she…" Alfie said.

"Focus Alfie" said Nina and she turned to Fabian.

"Is Jasper coming tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah he's moving into here for the rest of the semester so he can give tours" said Fabian.

"Great! Well ask him more about the water of Isis and then, we go exploring" said Nina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Patricia had gotten so caught up in all the drama with the new quest and Vera returning that she had almost forgotten about Eddie. She found him messing with the door to Mr Sweet's room.

"Hey!" she said, "what are you doing?"

Eddie stopped what he was doing and said "I'm pulling a prank on old sweetie! When he opens this door a big sponge soaked in soy milk will come flinging out and hit him in the face! It'll be hilarious!"

Patricia nodded in approvement.

"Nice"

Then she remembered she was trying to bring Eddie and mr sweet back together not apart.

"no instead why don't you get back at him the same way he did whatever it was to you" said Patricia. Eddie was about to say something when Patricia interrupted him. "Sorry! Gotta go!" she said and walked away.

Vera sat and waited for Victor to return. He had gone to draw her bath and get Trudy to make her a cup of tea. _Oh he is being so nice to me even after the way I treated him last year. Sigh….I don't deserve to be treated nicely _Vera thought.

Victor returned disturbing her thoughts and said "Trudy went out to the store and we are out of tea bags so your tea will have to wait. I'm so sorry, after everything you went through and I can't even get you a measly cup of tea" Vera put her hand on his.

"It's ok. It's just tea, and after all the things I did last year I'm surprised I'm getting anything at all" said Vera.

"Oh Vera don't talk like that! You're wonderful even if you did do some bad stuff last year. I forgive you" said Victor. Vera looked up into his eyes. _Am I falling in love with him?_ Vera thought

Victor walked in to the kitchen and saw Vera, wearing her egg covered prison jumpsuit, setting the table with lots of different foods for supper. He was shocked. The table was covered in fine foods, from turkey to pumpkin pie **(ok yes I know that sounds like thanksgiving foods) **

"Vera?!" Victor said.

She looked up and saw him standing there. "Oh sorry! Was I not supposed to cook dinner?" she said.

Victor walked over and looked at all the stuff she had made. "No, no this is great! I just can't believe you did all this" he said.

"Yeah after I finished with my bath, which by the way was divine, so I put on my jumpsuit and got to work!" Vera said, smiling.

"This is amazing! You cooked all this?" asked Victor.

"Yeah I wanted to make an impression on the kids, a good impression this time. I just want them to like me" said Vera.

"And why are you wearing that atrocious jumpsuit?" asked Victor. Vera looked down at the crusty thing, it did look disgusting.

"Oh it was the only thing there and I don't have any money to buy new clothes" she said.

"I'll go buy you something to wear" said Victor.

"Thank you!" Vera said.

"Now go rest, you've had a long day" said Victor. They both left and the kids walked in.

"whoa!" said Alfie.

"Is this a sort of "british thanksgiving" type holiday?" said Nina.

"Wow trudes, wow" said Amber.

They sat down and the boys started grabbing food and stuffing it in their mouths while the girls tried not to be grossed out.

They had eaten about half of the dinner when Trudy called "I'm back! They didn't have any tea but I figured you wouldn't mind because no one here ever drinks-"she stopped when she walked in and saw the dinner. "Whoa!" she said "who made this huge dinner?"

this, inevitably made the kids nervous. "You mean you didn't make it? Please tell me you made it" said Amber.

Trudy held up some shopping bags. "I was out shopping" she said.

A nervous look spread over everyone's face.

"Then that must mean…" said Nina.

Everyone ran into the kitchen and started spitting out the food, gagging, and Alfie started spraying his mouth with the sprayer thingy on the sink. Trudy was in the middle of all the chaos, confused as ever.

"Would somebody please tell me what is going on!?" she said.

"Yeah….we need to warn you-"said Joy.

She was interrupted when Vera, who had seen the whole thing, stepped into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Trudy was frightened by the return of Vera. "What is she doing here!? She escaped from prison to kill us all! Run for your lives!" she said.

Fabian stopped Trudy from running out of the kitchen. "She didn't escape, Victor bailed her out. And she's our new housemother" he said.

Vera was cleaning the table, silently crying. _They think I'm trying to poison them. They all hate me _she thought. She heard the door open and she quickly wiped her eyes and continued putting plates into the sink. 

"Vera! I got you some clothes to wear" said Victor.

He put a shopping bag on the table. Vera hid her red face with her hair and continued cleaning.

"Vera are you all right?" Victor asked. He walked over and intimately brushed some hair out of her face. "You've been crying! What did those children do to you?" he asked, concerned, "if they have harmed you…"

"no Victor im fine" said Vera.

"very well then" sad Victor. "thank you for the clothes" said Vera as she walked away.

Eddie walked down one of the hundreds of hallways in the castle. _Get back at him the same way he did to me…_thought Eddie, _but how?_ He passed a room and mr sweet was talking to a man.

"The meeting is tomorrow at 10 o'clock" said the man.

"I'll be there" said mr sweet. He started walking towards the door so Eddie backed up against the wall. Mr Sweet opened the door and it hid Eddie behind it. Mr Sweet walked away and Eddie came out from behind the door.

"At a meeting. That's the perfect way to get back at him" he said.

** (Ok I know your waiting for the mystery to begin but it will. Soon. Have patience my sibuna's Lol) **

Eddie walked down the hallway and saw a sign that said that a meeting was taking place. He peered into the room and saw everyone talking, including his dad. Eddie got his master blaster out of his bag and ran into the room and ontop of the table. "hey dad!" he screamed before squirting everyone and everything with purple goo. Everyone looked surprised and disgusted and people shook purple goo from their hands. "woohoo!" Eddie screamed before grabbing a bag out confetti from his bag and popped it open. They confetti exploded into a cloud of colors raining down.

"what is the meaning of this?!" screamed a guy.

"i..." mr sweet said.

Everyone got up and walked out. Eddie had a hysterical look on his face. His plan had worked. His dad on the other hand, looked hurt. He looked at Eddie and left.

The sibuna's walked alongside the road back to the castle. There was the faint sounds of a car coming and soon enough they could see a silver car coming up the road. It slowed down next to them and the students murmered to each other.

"who could it be?" they wondered.

The window rolled down revealed a black cloud of ghostliness. Senkhara looked up at them with her usual angry/annoyed look.

"time marches on!" she said and the car whizzed away out of sight. Everyone looked at each other with a what-the-heck-just-happened look.

"if she wasn't evil I would totally ask to borrow that car" said Alfie.

Back at the castle everyone was in a hallway near the lobby bathroom. Fabian came out of the room with a scared look on his face.

"Fabian are you ok?" asked Nina. Fabian gulped.

"I saw…",

"what did you see?" asked Amber.

"I saw…Rufus in there" said Fabian.

The sibuna's looked in through the door and sure enough, there was Rufus on the other side of the room.

"no! It cant be!" said Jerome.

"he gonna come out of there soon" said Patricia as they backed away.

Nina pointed to a flight of stairs. "those stairs lead to our floor!" she said, "come on!" and they started running up the stairs. They ran into Nina and Amber's room afraid that rufus had seen them. "hide!" said Nina.

"where?" said Patricia looking around. Nina looked around nervously and caught sight of the door they had never used.

"in there!" she said, pointing to it.

"we tried it its locked!" said Amber.

"Amber! Give me a bobby pin!" Fabian said.

Amber pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and held it out to Fabian. He took it and started picking the lock of the door. Everyone rushed in to find that it was a rather large walk in closet. Everyone had confused faces for a second. Nina noticed a door on the other end of the closet.

"through there!" she said, pointing at the door.

Everyone dashed through the door to find it was a smaller closet with fewer clothes. Everyone had even more confused looks.

"there's another door!" said Patricia.

They dashed through the door to find themselves in a smaller room with no clothes. The left side of the room was open and they could hear Eddie and mr sweet yelling at each other in a room below. Everyone was busy listening when Nina noticed another door. She went through it to find herself in an even smaller room that was barely big enough room for two people. The left side was open and had a flight of stairs going down into the lower room.

She heard Eddie shout "im going upstairs!" and he headed up the stairs.

"Edison!" mr sweet called.

"going upstairs!" Eddie said.

Eddie came storming up the stairs, his face red. Nina was panicking. There was only one door and it lead to the closet with all the sibuna's in it. Eddie came up and Nina tried to stop him from going in.

"no! Eddie!" she said.

He pushed her aside and went into the closet. Eddie walked into the closet but stopped when he saw the sibuna's. he had a confused look on his face. "what are you all doing in here? And what is this place?" said Eddie.

"uhhh..ummm..hmmm…" everyone said.

"this might take some explaining…"said Nina, walking into the closet behind him.

Everyones eyes widened in surprise. "lets not tell him here" said Fabian.

They all went back into the second closet.

"whoa" said Eddie.

"lets tell him here, its safer" said Fabian.

"not here, anyone can get in" said Nina.

Patricia turned to the left wall and noticed a door peeking out from an behind an old coat.

"why not in there?" she said.

Fabian opened the door and they entered the dark room.

"it's a supply closet" said Amber.

"so are any of you going to explain any of this to me?" said Eddie.

"you better sit down, there's a lot to tell" said Nina.

Almost an hour later they were done explaining everything to Eddie. He had a really shocked, slightly confused, sort of amazed, and kind of scared look on his face.

"yeah I know. It's a lot" said Amber.

Nina stood up and she walked by an old bureau. Her eye of horus necklace glowed as she walked past and then dimmed again. Nina walked back to the old bureau. Her necklace started glowing again.

"is that part of the mystery too?" said Eddie.

Nina held up her locket. "there must be a place to put it on this bureau!" she said.

everyone rushed over and started looking for an eye of horus indentation. "I found it!" said Fabian.

The indentation was near the top and on the left side of the bureau. "here goes nothing" said Nina.

She put her locket into the indentation and it glowed red. Suddenly the bureau began to creak. Everyone stepped back. The bureau slid to the side, revealing a dark flight of stairs leading downwards. Alfie grabbed a flashlight off of a shelf and handed it to Fabian. Then they all started walking down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter for ya! :D don't forget to REVIEW! Props if you found the little OUAT reference I dropped in there ;) **

They walked down the long twisting staircase to find a huge old room. Fabian shined his flashlight over the room.

"I don't suppose their would be a light switch anywhere," said Patricia.

Fabian shined the flashlight over the walls. In the dim light he could make out a little switch on the left of the room.

"its over there" he said.

Alfie flicked the switch on and the room was instantly lit up. The light spread around the whole room making the magnificent chandelier sparkle.

"wow this is a lot less creepy than I imagined" said Nina.

"yeah after what we've seen this is nothing!" said Patricia.

"its so pretty!" said Amber.

Everyone looked around. Alfie saw a panting of medusa hanging on the wall. "hey look its Patricia!" he said.

Jerome and Eddie laughed. Patricia pushed Alfie to the side and he hit a pedestal with a sculpture of a white marble swan on it. The swan fell off and crashed to the floor. Alfie rubbed his head while everyone rushed over.

"dude! You cracked the floor!" said Jerome.

Nina saw something sparkle underneath the broken floor tile. She bent down and picked off the pieces of floor and statue. She held up a ring with a bright sparkling ruby on it.

"ooh! Maybe the other floor tiles have jewelry too! I need something to go with this belt" said Amber.

Fabian bent down and picked up a slip of paper.

_Stick to this ring like glue  
you will need it for your next clue  
where the robin stays  
is where your first clue lays_

**(ok yes I know that sucks but at least it's a poem and it rhymes) **

"I made pancakes!" said Vera cheerfully holding out a plate of stacked pancakes.

Everyone looked at each other cautiously.

"no I don't like pancakes" Nina said.

Vera looked a little hurt. She set the pancakes down on the table and said "well there there if you want any" she said before walking into the kitchen.

Just then Trudy walked into the dining room. "hello lovelies! What would you like for breakfast? How about pancakes?" she said gleefully.

everyone cheered. "great I love pancakes!" said Nina.

Vera looked even more hurt at this. Trudy went into the kitchen smiling but her smile faded when she saw Vera.

"oh. You're here" she snapped.

Vera smiled. "hi trudy" she said.

Trudy didn't bother to respond and walked out of the kitchen. She went up to the students "you'll have to wait a little bit for the pancakes, there seems to be a rat in the kitchen!" she said glaring at Vera.

Victor was searching the book of Isis for how to get the tears of gold. He rubbed his head. "it is impossible corbierre sincethose wretched kids gave the mask to Senkhara there is no way we can get the tears of gold, and without the tears of gold we have no elixir, and without that we have no immortality!" said Victor. he looked through the pages until he found an old page in the very back that had a very intriguing subject. "the water of Isis? That is what we shall do!" said Victor.

Vera felt like she was going to cry. That seemed to be happening a lot lately. She looked at the kids, her eyes welling up with tears; their eyes filled with hatred. She ran out into the hallway, listening to their laughter. She started to cry and not wanting anyone to see, she started to run up the stairs. She ran past Victors office, and Victor looked up as she ran past. He got up and followed, to find her sitting in the hallway, sobbing into her hands. Victor ran up to her and held both of her hands. She stood up.

"Vera! What have they done to you? Ohhh they are going to pay for hurting you!" said Victor angrily.

"no Victor! you know, Trudy is probably the nicest person I know and she called me a rat" said Vera between sobs.

"is that why your so upset? Trudys word means nothing!" said Victor. he wiped a tear from her face. She turned away from him.

"no im upset because its true" she said.

"Vera no! Your nothing of a rat, your the most wonderful person ever" said Victor. Vera looked up at him. He turned away and made that awkward/embarrassed grumbling noise. "i have some good news" Victor said. **(ok i realize im making Victor seem to umm…human but wateva)**

"oh really?" Vera said, snuffling back her tears.

"since those idiots gave away the mask we cant make the elixir, but i found out another way to gain immortality" Victor said.

Vera looked a little sullen and said "no! I cant get involved in that again, its ruined my life" said Vera.

"but this could free you! You will have so much power you can make people like you" said Victor.

"no this will only make them hate me more! And i dont want power, i dont want to be a god, i just want to make up for everything i did last year" said Vera.

"why would those vermin hate you for this? It is of no use to them" said Victor.

"okay. What is this thing anyway?" asked Vera.

"the water of Isis" said Victor.

"where the robin stays" said Nina.

The sibuna's were at breakfast talking about the first clue. "well it has to mean a birds nest" said Fabian.

"we are not going to check every birds nest we see" said Patricia.

"no i think that means bird nests inside the castle" said Nina.

"who would put bird nests in a castle? That is so not fung shway " said Amber.

While they were talking, Victor and Vera came into the kitchen. "i read about the water of Isis in the book" said Victor.

"what did it say?" said Vera. "well first we need to find the ring of the chosen one" said Victor.

"you mean Nina? I saw her wearing a ruby ring this morning" said Vera. Victor looked over at Nina. She was still wearing the ring that she found down in the mysterious room.

"guys! Were not alone" said Alfie.

Everyone looked towards the kitchen. Nina met Victors piercing glare and could feel it bore a hole straight through her soul. Victor stared at the ring. He dashed towards the kitchen table where all the sibuna's were sitting.

"run!" said Fabian. Everyone quickly got up and ran away. Victor stopped. Vera walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"maybe next time we try a more subtle approach" she said.

"what was that?!" asked Patricia.

that was seriously scary" said Amber.

Nina felt her ring. She felt the smooth round ruby, the golden band, made sure it was still on her finger.

"why did Victor go after you like that?" asked Eddie.

"i think i know" said Nina. She looked down at her ring.

"your ring!" said Fabian.

"but if he wants your ring..." said Patricia.

"then he wants the water of Isis too" said Nina.


End file.
